The Prince and The Vampire
by Miu Youmi
Summary: '"Sometimes, I wish I was born a human," Miki confessed. This time it was Kiseki's turn to look at her, surprised.' The prince and the commoner, the human and the vampire- two complete opposites. Despite their differences, they somehow fall in love with one another. And oh, how stupid of them to. On a short HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys! Oh my god, it's been like a year. I've improved SO much more on my writing; my previous writing just makes me cringe. Like, seriously guys. No.**

**SO! I decided to re-write every single one! Don't worry lovelies, this time I'll try to update as much as I can. It's still Miseki, it still has somewhat of the same plot, just revised, and the previous chapters will still be there- but re-written. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any shape, way, or form!**

* * *

The silhouette of a person lurked about in the darkness of her hometown. With her was her blue bag, sketchbook, and multiple pencils just in case she lost one or two. In front of her - the perfect view of her dark town. It was truly beautiful, what with the purple-blue black sky covered in specks of dust, white as the snow she's always only saw in the humans' territories. She tried not to think about humans too much; whenever she did, she would gain a headache and would lose the motivation to draw in most cases. This, however, couldn't possibly break her motivation today- she saw the sky multiple times and only ever had a handful of half-done, half-assed drawings. Before she finished, she closed her tired eyes, resting them some.

_'I should definitely go home. It'll be daytime in five hours,'_ she thought. Though it was false vampires would burn because of the sun's deadly rays, it stung. In most cases, vampires got sick because of it. This certain vampire was definitely not risking her health, no matter how beautiful the sky was. Besides- her parents didn't have a clue she was here. She would surely get her ass handed on a silver platter. (And no, vampires and werewolves don't necessarily die because of silver stakes or silver bullets.)

After packing her things, she stood atop the building and watched the darkness of the sky ever so slowly turn to brighter colors. Colors of pink, orange, and red, she remembered. She's only ever seen the sky in its brighter colors once, when she was seven. She wanted to see it again, but she knew she would never be able to.

Before she had the opportunity to jump, she saw a silhouette where the humans' borders lied. She tried to get a closer look before she scolded herself. Vampires and humans were never allowed to interact.

As she jumped, she swore she saw the silhouette move a little closer to where the two territories were split. When she landed, she nearly walked over there out of curiosity. She stopped in her tracks though, and berated herself. _Curiosity killed the cat, Miki,_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I know, I know, short, but my previous chapter was really short too! Later chapters will be much more lengthy, promise! And this time, I will try my best to finish this story.**

**Until then, au revoir! **


	2. The Artsy One

**A/N: Aaand, we're back! I know the first chapter wasn't in it's best conditions, I forgot to edit it and check for mistakes! Silly me. I truly hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!**

**To love: Ahh, I only know just a bit of French! I managed to make an interpretation of what you said, and forgive me if my grammar and whatnot are wrong!**

**Merci! :D Je ****être sensible ****à** la gentil mots**! Apprécier ceci chapitre mon ami! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

Chapter Miki - The Artsy One - 2 -

Unfortunately, my parents found out I snuck away, and deliberately gave me a long scolding. I've heard it a thousand times before, having lived only close to a hundred two (wow I'm old). I didn't pay much mind since it was the same old same old, but I did pay close attention towards our 'guest'. I guess they found out I wasn't really listening to them 'cause mom quickly sighed in exasperation and turned around.

"Miki," she said, her voice calm and serene after the lecture (how she can manage to do that in just two seconds I'll never know). "Grammy's gonna stay with you, Ran, Su, and Diaya for half a year, honey. I've already talked to your sisters about this after you've snuck out," I looked away, pretending not to have heard her about the sneaking out part, "but me and your father are on a crucial mission. I know my babies are not really babies anymore, but you can never be too cautious."

I.. have no idea how I feel about this, to be honest.

On one hand, no parents for half a year! But on the other hand, no parents for half a year?

"I'll let you talk with your sisters about this, honey," mom said, her voice so gentle I was kinda scared for them. What if something bad happened?

To my annoyance, that question kept repeating in my head over and over again. _Ugh, seriously Miki, knock it off. You're just scaring yourself,_ I scolded myself. And scaring myself I was doing. Having parents who live a very long time, each couple hundreds of years getting more fragile is scary. It's scary and you humans probably won't ever understand. As I walked upstairs to where my sisters and I usually hang together (having one room with all four of us is a big no no), I wondered how life would be like without mom and dad for half a year. Don't get me wrong, I know that isn't a very long time, per say, but they've never been gone for that long, and it's kind of worrying. I mean, they've had 'Mom and Dad Only' vacations that were somewhat of the same length, but those are different. Missions mean possible death.

Once I reached the room (which we call the Quartet Room. Not so creative, I know, but whatever), Ran, Su, and Diaya's loud chatter (mainly due to Ran) dimmed to a complete stop as all eyes landed on me. I sat on a beanbag, the blue one, and the conversation picked back up.

"So," I began. "Mom and dad are leaving for half a year."

It was an awkward start, I have to say, but at least it was a start.

"What do you think their mission's about?," Ran asked.

That had us talking all at the same time, which was probably not a good idea. All the ruckus eventually had Grandma knock on the door (she's known us long enough we don't like to be bothered when in The Quartet Room), questioning us. We, in return, answered all at the same time.

"Mama and papa might die in their mission!"

"What if we never see Mom and Dad again?"

"We don't want to be orphans again-desu!"

"We were discussing the possibilities of what their mission could be."

... You could probably guess who said what.

Grandma looked at us with a soft look, sitting down in one of the multiple extra beanbags (just in case guests arrive). Then, she said, "We may not know what will happen to your parents. They might die, they might live. And I know you girls don't ever want to go back to being orphans, but sometimes life is just a huge, unfair jackass. No matter what the situation, be happy. If the worse case scenario happens, being sad is completely normal. Being mad is completely normal. But don't ever, ever, dwell on it too long. Move on, and be happy."

None of us expected Grandma to give us such an advice. The swearing didn't bother us- it was actually quite normal. Grandma isn't known to give such advice, however.

And for that, we were thankful for her.

**MMMM**

All of us woke up quite early the next day, so none of us missed the change to bid farewell to mom and dad.

Afterwards we had breakfast, which consisted of a small dosage of blood from this pill kind of thing that just needed to be placed in water. To be honest, it was really awkward. None of us knew what to do, and we noticed how _normal_ it was to have mom and dad around. Without them, it's just kind of.. Weird.

"Well.. I'm going to go bake us some, uhm, cookies-desu," Su said. I guess the cookies were just a way to break the awkward silence. In a way, it worked. I ended up saying, "I'll be in my room, then. I have a project I'm almost done with." And with that, I left.

Ran went outside and is currently playing some sports, even if it was really early. I think Diaya's helping Su bake. I heard Diaya sing a song about baking not too long ago.

I wasn't actually lying about having a project being nearly done. It was due next week, though. It wouldn't hurt to finish early, I guess.

I lost myself in my art project. The theme was to paint something nostalgic to us, and my over all color scheme was lavender and blue. I don't know why, but the color lavender often reminded me of something that was once dear to me. I don't remember what it was exactly, but I know it was important.

My canvas was made of two parts. The lavender on one side, the blue on the other. There were twirls and curves in the middle, intertwining the two colors. All I needed to finish was the last couple of twirls and curves on the bottom of it, and voila, finished art piece. I personally really like it. It's like a flower made up of two parts, but conjoined together to make one whole. Beautiful, isn't it?

Well, at least I think so.

**MMMM**

The whole 'afternoon' passed by fast, none of us really noticed it until it was time for dinner. I did go down to the kitchen and eat some of Su's cookies, and Ran did stop exercising for a little to eat the cookies and rest as well, but that's pretty much it.

Grandmother knocked on my door, entering once I told her to come in. She told me it was time for dinner, and complimented on my painting. Now, don't get the wrong idea, but when she complimented my art piece it kind of gave me a weird feeling. I think it might have been the tone in her voice, or maybe that _look_ of nostalgia. Maybe she had some sort of connection with the two colors? Oh, but she stared on the lavender part longer than the blue.

Maybe she knows why it's important to me?

.. That's really dumb, Miki. You know you're the only one that should know why it holds such value that you put it as half of your artwork. You should feel dumb about it.

Done.

Okay, over with that conversation with my own head, I headed downstairs where Ran, Su, and Diaya hopefully were. I honestly didn't want to get left behind again.

To my relief, my sisters were there in the kitchen, waiting for me. We chattered for just a few minutes about who's going to lead this time, settled in an agreement, and headed out. Su promised grandma she was going to save some for her, since she couldn't exactly hunt herself anymore (two thousand three hundred twenty-one can really slow you down and weaken you).

So, some of you readers probably think vampires have super-human abilities. In some cases, yes we kind of do. We're much stronger than average humans, our eye sight is better (especially during the night-time, but they aren't too shabby during the day), and we can run faster. And by that, I mean the probability of ten miles faster. You can call it flitting.

We flitted through the dark corners of our town, careful not to attract other vampires' attentions just in case they follow us and have our dinner. We landed close to the human territories, where the sunset was slowly turning day into evening. Perfect hunting conditions.

Once we chose our prey (they were always only the people who were close enough from where our territories were split), we informed the others which one we were our dinner, as to not interfere by accident. We flitted as fast as we can towards our prey, and knocked them unconscious before pulling them closer towards our town, Zaloteria. We don't actually have to puncture our fangs into the victim's neck to devour some, if not all their blood, that's more of 'transforming' a human to a vampire. To feed, all we have to do is concentrate on their blood circulations and choose a spot. With our, uh, "powers", we can easily contain the desired amount of blood from our victim without having to slice them open or whatever. (Su has to for granny, but that's cause she can't bring puffs of blood to granny without it falling like rain.) And voila, we've eaten dinner.

It didn't take long for the other girls to have their fill, and soon enough, we had thrown them back into their human territories and were flitting home.

Once we got home, Su gave granny the packet of blood that should be enough for her, and we all returned to our somewhat normal activities.

* * *

**A/N: So? How are you guys liking it? Yeah, I'm taking some time to actually write character and plot development instead of just diving into cold water and rushing for the shippy things to happen. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. So you know how I said I would actually write character and plot development? Yeah, well, that means this fic will probably range to 20 chapters! As you can see, I'm not just re-writing the dialogues and actions to make it a little better, I'm actually re-writing the entire thing! Which means more words and more action, comedy, and romance! Oh, and I promise to try to keep the characters IC, but if they seem a bit OOC, PM or review it to me right away! **

**P.S.S. There will be multiple extra couples, but the main one is Miseki! I hope you guys don't mind that!**

**As usual, read, review, and rate!**

**~Miu **


	3. The Skeptical One

**A/N: Hello everyone! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, I will only update when I finish writing two chapters. Once I do, I'll post the chapter I first finished, then move on and write the chapter afterwards. **

**Okay, say I finished writing chapters 1 and 2 already. I edit chapter 1 and post it, and then edit chapter 2. However, I don't post it right away. I write the next chapter, chapter 3. This chapter. That's how I work.**

**Of course, I'll need to edit and everything, but that usually doesn't take me very long. I don't know how updates are going to go- maybe they'll be once a week, maybe they'll be whenever I have the chance. Who knows. I just hope you guys can bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Shugo Chara! Just this story, and a couple of my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Miki - The Skeptical One -

As days passed on by, I was quite surprised on how quickly we adapted to mom and dad not being here. I mean, it's still kind of weird and worrying, but we tend to just do what loosens the tension in most cases. That doesn't mean we've stopped caring! I mean, I know we don't need our hearts to help us live- but we have emotions too! How else do you think my parents got together?

Anywho, we had all thought today was going to be like any other- breakfast, family chattering, Quartet Room, individual activities, dinner, then bed time. (As boring as that sounded, most of the days had been really fun depending on what we talked about in the Quartet Room and individual activities.) But apparently, that wasn't the case.

It wasn't too early, nor was it dinner time late when someone knocked on our door. My sisters and I were in the Quartet Room when grandmother called us down. On our porch stood this tall, elegant lady with round glasses and tan hair tied in a bun. It took me a couple minutes to register who this was, because visits were really rare since mom and dad left.

"How may we help you-desu?" Su politely asked. Poor Su probably didn't know who the lady was.

"Am I to believe you four are Ran, Miki, Su, and Diaya?," she rudely asked. I didn't really like her- nobody talked about and to _my sisters_ like that when _I'm_ around.

"Why yes," Diaya answered. "We are. Is there a problem?" Her words had a cutting edge to it, probably because of the same reason as to why I didn't like her.

"No, I just assumed you ladies would be older," the woman commented. She was all business and didn't have any manners at all, eugh. "How old are you four?"

If she wasn't going to have manners for us, then no way in hell was I going to have any manners for her, no matter who she was. So, instead of answering I asked, "Who are you?"

To my liking, the woman looked taken aback and offended. Then, with such a boisterous voice that can compete with dad's and she'd win (and that's saying something!), she exasperated, "_I_ am Seishi Mikasao! Lord Maiko's personal assistant! You," she pointed a finger towards me, to which I didn't even bat an eyelash at, "have _no_ idea who you're dealing with." At that point I was tempted to roll my eyes because oh my god this grown woman is using _that_ trick on me.

You know when the annoying teacher's pet (not saying all teacher's pets are annoying, just some are) gets offended when somebody tells them the truth and they're all like, "Gasp! You can't say that to me! I'm telling the teacher! They'll surely do something that'll get you in trouble because I'm their favorite!"? Yeah, that's pretty much what she's doing.

Luckily she quickly cut to the chase, explaining to us that Maiko, our 'leader' or 'president', has assigned all four of us a mission together. She didn't really get into details, just how we have to cross to the human territories and perform a kidnap. Before she left she gave me a quick glare, to which I returned. Grandma hurried us inside, to finish lunch and, possibly, give us a lecture on our manners.

"Now girls," grandma started. "As you all know, missions aren't all that easy. Neither is taking the news of said assigned mission from an obnoxious brat like Mikasao, the lady in round glasses. Any who, I know you girls won't really enjoy this, but it's time to give a lecture about missions in human territories. One, it is extremely difficult to cross from one side to the other. The sun shines bright, there are guards nearly every corner you turn- except where the line that separates our territories from theirs are. They're too chicken to, really.

Continuing are the normal, everyday human civilians. They can be easily manipulated and won't give you much trouble. One warning, however, is the fact that it isn't rare for vampires and humans to fall in love. A truly foolish move it is. I don't want any of my grandbabies to fall in love with humans, alright?"

Pfft. Us? Fall in love with _humans? _The statement was almost laughable had the conversation not been serious.

**MMMM**

The whole day went by as if nothing happened. I drew while listening to music, Ran was playing outside with Diaya this time, and I smelt Su's famous cupcakes. Nobody mentioned the mission during dinner and everything was perfectly normal, except our parents weren't there.

The next day, we were all woken up pretty damn early. I didn't know what time it was, but by the way everyone was still groggy from sleep, and maybe even cranky, I could guess it was around three P.M., or three in the afternoon time. It was way too early for my taste, so I tried to get back to bed- hence, _tried. _We had to quickly get changed and get ready within an hour. Were we not their by time was up, we'd be dragged to President Maiko wearing our pj's. That would've been really damn embarrassing.

We managed to get ready in due time, and soon enough we were headed towards the center city- where the President was at. The car ride was long and uninteresting, so we got bored real easy. Along the way were a bunch of buildings we've, or at least I've, never seen before. The view was pretty amazing.

Once we arrived in the center of our country, we were rushed inside and up the elevator, to the highest floor on one of the highest buildings I've ever been on. Kind of frightening, really. (What, did you expect vampires to be emotionless, fearless blood suckers like every human we met? Wrong.)

Anywho, after a looong while, we finally got to the top floor. Let me tell you, though we're fast runners and can jump very high, Su and Diaya have acrophobia. This resulted on them clinging onto me and Ran, which isn't much of a problem had they not just climbed on us and pretty much immobilized us from moving. I don't have a problem with siblings just kind of clinging on to me, but I really dislike it when I'm left _immobilized_. The reason is kind of personal.

But, I mean, it helped calm Su down so I guess it was okay. (Know that I'll do anything and everything to protect my sisters and help them feel safe.)

We arrived in front of our Maiko's office soon enough. Seishi knocked, and not a minute later a deep, rough voice answered. "I've brought the girls, Sir," Seishi informed. I was honestly getting kind of nervous, though it probably didn't show in my expression.

"Come in," who I assume is Maiko, answered.

We entered.

I must admit, the office was not at all what I had expected. On the floor were a pair of red lips (_really_?) with fangs on them. Their were cob-webs all over the place, except it didn't look over whelming. Their were dolls in one corner, some decapitated for some reason. Maiko's desk was almost too formal and human-like (I've seen pictures!) for the room, but it somehow fit perfectly with the whole thing. I restrained myself from taking my pencil and sketchbook out from my spade-shaped hand bag, for it would seem way too rude of a thing to do in front of our President.

Maiko shooed Seishi out of the room, and told her this meeting was to be discussed between the five of us. Once she was gone, the heavy atmosphere grew a tad bit heavier, and the seriousness of this situation weighed down on my shoulders.

"Now," Maiko started, "I know you girls' parents are on a half a year long mission and the news is still quite much to indulge in just a few days, but I'm going to need you girls to completely forget about it."

My eyes widened so much it actually hurt. This man expected us to completely forget about our parents' long mission _just like that_?! What is he, insane?!

He continued speaking, even if our shock was very clear. "You four are also going to be assigned a new mission. You are all going to perform a, ah, kidnap."

* * *

Maiko explained to us in full details what we were to do during our kidnapping. We were going to the human world, go to a ball or whatever, lure this prince dude for as long as our parents are gone (because their mission was connected to ours somehow?). From then on he's our responsibility, which means we have to protect the prince from other vampires that might want him dead and whatnot.

Oh, god. I just realized it'll be like taking care of something similar to an infant. I just hoped that wasn't the case.

In all honesty, I was pretty skeptical of the mission. I mean, we were going to kidnap the prince of the human territories for Christ's sake! It's like one of those cheesy fanfics or ROMCOMs or even mangas/doujinshis that have the villains kidnapping the protagonist's lover and the protagonist saving said lover and killing the villains. Except, my sisters and I were definitely planning on living until we die our fateful deaths. Yeah no, we weren't ever going to be killed at a young age by humans. At least, not without a fight.

We went back home afterwards, and informed grandma about our mission. By the time we explained it to her in the Quartet Room, she looked quite worried.

"Don't ever fall in love with this human- or any human in this case. Do you girls understand?," she asked. We all nodded in response, and she soon took her leave.

That night (or morning, in humans' cases), I dreamt of crowns and the color lavender. How strange.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-daa~ ;u; Here's the third chappy, guys. I know, I know, it's all pretty boring and blah blah but! I wanna take things kinda slow with this story, ya know? To like, not miss any details and stuff. **

**That doesn't mean I'll be writing a single chapter for each day for six months however! God, that would kill me! Just that things will progress slower than I suppose you guys would like, but the fluffies and crushes and adventure and romance will be here soon enough! **

**Have a lovely day, cutie! Don't forget to review, please! ;u;**


	4. The Designer

**A/N: I'm back, lovelies!**

**Updating news! Okay, so I noticed that my updating system was just a big no-no for both you guys and for me. So! I modified it somewhat! Instead of waiting for the next chapter to finish, once a week has passed, I'll post the chapter I've finished! (If I finish one at all that week, aljharutgh;;) I hope that's okay, and I hope this explanation made sense, hehe.**

**P.S. I hope you guys can forgive me for the hiatus. Promise, I'll try my best to not post another hiatus for as long as I can!**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shugo Chara besides this story and a couple of characters. **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Miki - The Designer -

The next day started off pretty normally. Except, today, my sisters and I decided to have a nice stroll around town to look for appropriate ball attire.

You know what that meant?

That meant dresses.

And you know who's great at designing, or choosing designs that best fit our personalities?

That's right, me.

It didn't take us long to agree to go to one of our favorite dress shop - 'Vampiress Dresses'. The moment we entered, we were greeted by a few clerks.

One of the clerks we knew by heart and annoyance, Jo, immediately directed us to the back of the store, where all the shipments were at. There were always extra fabrics, laces, and pretty much every dress material that you can think of so if they're having a hard time designing a dress, they know to call me. I always ask them to credit me, of course.

"Alright, girlsies," Jo said. "We have dress materials of your favorite colors in all shades, but we'll need dear Miki's help." Jo pulled me forward in a half-embrace thing, and I immediately returned it. Yeah, we've been good friends for a long time.

He called over a couple of his co-workers, some I recognized, and they were quite attentive. I started my sketches right away.

The first sketch was of Ran's dress. The chest was a corset without the lacy sexiness, connected by spaghetti straps. On the middle of the corset was a little heart, since I knew 'twas Ran's favorite shape. The skirt blossomed as it went down, into the shape of an upside down tulip. On the top of the tulip-like shape were black sparkles, and cascading down were more hearts. It wasn't an overkill of hearts, just a couple here and there. The dress was short, too, so Ran was able to do _some_ sport activities.

The next dress was Su's. The chest was like Ran's, except hers was shorter, with short sleeves instead of spaghetti straps. The dress, puffy, bloomed in a tea-cup like shape. The skirt was layered into three parts, the last layer containing three clovers on the front, and three on the back. At the very bottom of the dress were black frills. At the back, a maximized, green ribbon.

After Su's was Diaya's dress, something very simple (Diaya never really had a knack for anything too fancy for her taste). The chest was also corset-like, except it was more diamond shaped. On the middle, an actual skirt, long, black, yellow, and orange, layered. The black was layered on top of the yellow and orange, and the yellow on top of the orange.

Lastly, my dress. This one didn't have a corset like all my other sisters, except the chest was separated by an upside down spade. The collar was double layered, mix and matching colors of blue, I thought. It also had a ribbon, all flow-y, under it. The skirt was long, with ruffles on the bottom of the skirt, and on the back, a ruffled bow to keep the spade shape in place (I have a knack for ruffles, okay? Just, not too much).

I showed the workers and my sisters, who were anxiously looking over my shoulder, the finished sketches. All 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed, excitement obvious in their expressions. I have to admit, I'm kind of proud of the sketches. I just hoped the actual thing came out right.

After some time, they fortunately looked almost exactly like they did in my head and sketches. When offered, my sisters and I all excitedly rushed to the fitting rooms to try on the dresses. When we came out of the fitting rooms, well-

Not to sound vain, but we looked _beautiful._ We twirled and danced together, very pleased with how we looked. It wasn't often that we did that, nor was it often for me to think myself as beautiful.

Sometimes, there are just those days, I guess.

We stayed in the little shop until dinner. We casually strolled away from town, closer towards the human territories. This time we didn't flit, since we found no reason to rush. Once close enough, Diaya lured one of them with her singing. Her song, having no literal use except for luring humans, was sad and woeful. The melody was soft and slow, dark and mysterious. It was a complete opposite of her look, one of shades of whites and oranges and yellows. It didn't take her prey long to follow her voice, silky and calm despite the song, and soon enough they were knocked unconscious. She picked a place where a vein was at, doing her thing, and soon enough a cloud of blood formed in no time. She drank quickly, and soon, it was Su's turn.

Su took a bunch of her cookies from earlier today, all injected with some sort of food poisoning weak enough to not kill a person, but have them sick for a couple of days. She luckily didn't have to step into the humans' territories, her pray being a drunkard, and just lightly tapped them on the shoulder a couple of times. Using the most innocently seducing smile she could muster (makes me so proud), she asked them, "Care for a sample, desu?" With her innocent look and delicious-smelling cookies, the pray instantly bought the bait. She knocked them unconscious, muttering an apology, and did her thing as well, this time not needing to give Granny any blood. A little cloud of blood soon formed, and Su took her time drinking.

Not long after, it was Ran's turn. Ran used her favorite tactic; playing a helpless, injured little girl. Once a pray came close enough that she deemed easy enough to fool, she cried out in fake pain. That immediately took a hold of her pray's attention, and soon enough, they were slowly approaching Ran, as she acted as if she was in incredible pain. The victim showed extreme worry, occasionally asking if Ran was okay, and her smirk was obvious from where Diaya, Su and I were watching. Once close enough, Ran slowly turned to show herself to her prey. They gasped once they saw her fangs, but weren't quick enough to do anything. They were unconscious in no time. Ran did her thing and drank quickly, savoring every drop. "Always makes me feel rejuvenated," she commented.

Last but not least, it was my turn. I took out my instrument, a flute, and began playing a soft tune. The tune gradually became louder, clearer, sadder. The main emotion the tune played was despair and sadness, yet it was beautiful. My prey quickly took notice of the beautiful song and walked to my direction. They looked sad and in misery, to which I made the tune softer yet stronger, sadder yet much more beautiful, more confident yet heartbreaking. The closer the prey, the softer the tune, for I knew they were trapped within my music, wanting to hear more of it until the end. Once close enough, I knocked them upside the head with my fist. I chose a vein in their body, and did my thing, a cloud of blood soon forming. I took my precious time, savoring every drop the way Ran did.

Then, we went home.

Once we found Grandma was awake, we showed her our dresses in the spur of excitement. The look on her face showed surprise and pride when she found out I was the one who designed it, when it really shouldn't have been all that surprising. I appreciated it nonetheless.

We all tried it on for her, creating something of a miniature fashion show in our living room. Afterwards, we talked about our day, Jo, and what tactics we used to lure our food this time. Much like how she was constantly doing, Grandma warned us not to fall in love with humans. We, of course, agreed, and continued to talk about whatever we could talk about. Afterwards, we decided to watch a little movie, Granny excusing us for only for once and promising not to tell our parents of how late we were going to go to bed.

Gotta say, it was a good day.

* * *

Morning soon woke me up, much to my annoyance. My, can't the bats just stop squeaking and the moon stop shining for a couple more hours, _please_?

Apparently, that wasn't what the day had planned for me, as the moon's light seemed to grow brighter, and the bats much louder. I went downstairs, pajama and all, and saw everyone already ready for the day.

It looked like they were getting ready to go somewhere to wreck havoc, or simply start the day normally.

"Good morning, everyone," I greeted, taking a sip of blood from Diaya's cup. Diaya pouted, but otherwise didn't really care. It was then that I noticed a portfolio, nearly filled to the brim.

"What the hell is that?," I asked.

A smile broke upon Ran's face, as she answered. "It's the one and only file filled to the brim of every single information needed to know about Kiseki Somaki, the prince we're going to kidnap. It's got information of the day, hour, minute, second, and hospital he was born, all the way to the last meal he ate yesterday."

My widened eyes and shocked look was soon replaced with an amused smirk, as I reached over the table to take the portfolio and read every single thing in it.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, here is the fourth chapter everyone! Unfortunately, I did NOT get to write the fifth or sixth chapters, I'm sorry. unu **

**I hope this chapter was at least a little bit satisfying to you, darling. **

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!~ Have a lovely, happy forever, beautiful.**


End file.
